helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku
' ---- '''Released' November 09, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Zetima (℃-ute) Piccolo Town (Berryz Koubou) Producer Tsunku ---- BeriKyuu Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (℃-ute) Aa Yo ga Akeru (Berryz Koubou) Next: TBA (2012) ]] "Amazuppai Haru ni sakura Saku" (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; The Cherry Blossom Bloom in This Bittersweet Spring) is the first single of the fusion unit made of Berryz Koubou and °C-ute called "BeriKyuu" or simply "Berryz Koubou×°C-ute". This single was used to be the ending theme of the movie Ousama Game. thumb|220px|right|BeryKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni sakura Saku Pv Tracklist CD Tracklist (Piccolo Town - Berryz Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; On a Bittersweet Spring, The Sakura Blooms) #Tanjyun Suginano Watashi... (単純すぎなの私・・・; The Me Who is Too Simple) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) CD Tracklist (Zetima - °C-ute Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; On a Bittersweet Spring, The Sakura Blooms) #Kiraide Kiraide Kirai (嫌いで嫌いで嫌い; Hate Hate Hate) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A Tracklist (Piccolo Town - Berryz Ver.) ;CD #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; On a Bittersweet Spring, The Sakura Blooms) #Tanjyun Suginano Watashi... (単純すぎなの私・・・; The Me Who is Too Simple) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) ;DVD #TBA Limited Edition A Tracklist (Zetima - °C-ute Ver.) ;CD #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; On a Bittersweet Spring, The Sakura Blooms) #Kiraide Kiraide Kirai (嫌いで嫌いで嫌い; Hate Hate Hate) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) ;DVD #TBA Limited Edition B Tracklist (Piccolo Town - Berryz Ver.) ;CD #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; On a Bittersweet Spring, The Sakura Blooms) #Tanjyun Suginano Watashi... (単純すぎなの私・・・; The Me Who is Too Simple) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) * Includes Event Application Serial Number Card ;DVD #TBA Limited Edition B Tracklist (Zetima - °C-ute Ver.) ;CD #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; On a Bittersweet Spring, The Sakura Blooms) #Kiraide Kiraide Kirai (嫌いで嫌いで嫌い; Hate Hate Hate) #Amazuppai Haru Ni Sakura Saku (Instrumental) * Includes Event Application Serial Number Card ;DVD #TBA Single V Tracklist (Piccolo Town - Berryz Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (PV) #TBA #Making of (メキング映像) Single V Tracklist (Zetima - °C-ute Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (PV) #TBA #Making of (メキング映像) Event V Tracklist (Piccolo Town - Berryz Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Sudou Maasa Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Kumai Yutina Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V Tracklist (Zetima - °C-ute Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Maimi Yajima Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Saki Nakajima Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Airi Suzuki Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Chisato Okai Solo Ver.) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Sakuo (Mai Hagiwara Solo Ver.) TV Performances *2011.10.20 Sakigake *2011.10.23 MelodiX! Members featured in this release *Berryz Kobo **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudou Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *°C-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: '''23,925* Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles